Untitled
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: Gift fic, set after VoE. Laurence has alot of time to think about things on the long trip to Nova Socia... Or to think about a certian someone. Tharkay X Laurence


_Author notes:_

_This is a little fic written for an amazing person I know~ She draws awesome pictures of Laurence and the gang, so in exchange for me stealing her character designs I wrote Tharkay X Laurence for her. :heart: _

_Also, this needs a title. D: I'm totally at lose for one. Soooo, if anyone can come up with one I like, I'll write something for you~!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tharkay was someone who could only be described as having a highly unusual character. There had been times on the journey back from China that Laurence could have strangled the man; Things had certainly been rocky at first. He had a strange sense of humor, taking immense joy in mocking Laurence at the most inopportune times. But matters had mellowed put and eventually Tharkay had become a valuable and extremely appreciated ally.

It occurred to Laurence latter, much latter, that he hardly knew anything about Tharkay other than that he was partially of British decent. His hair was black, but his skin was dark from sun rather than blood line and his eyes where rounder than the local Asian population. Not that anyone would really look that close for it to matter. It just made Laurence wonder what kind of life he had lead before his work as courier and guide. Tharkay constantly talked in blunt observations and bemused comments, hiding the rest behind a half smile and raised brow.

In short, Tharkay was fascinating.

As he stared in to his wine glass, Laurence wasn't sure that it was a good thing. He had a lot of time to contemplate things on the long weeks aboard the _Allegiance_ on the way to Nova Socia. Revelations seemed to pop up left and right.

Firstly, Granby and Iskerkia making their last minute entry to accompany them showed Laurence friendship and loyalty he had dared not hope for. He was also glad for the company the fire breathing Kazilik would provide for Temeraire (How ever much said dragon may complain about it in public). Second, Tharkay had insisted that he would join them, had he had only been temporarily commissioned by the Corps to work with the band of ferals they had picked up. Surely, his services as a guide and relaying messages across the mostly uncharted eastern continent paid better than what he was doing now. Laurence couldn't help feeling the people around him where giving up too much just to be in the company of a traitor.

Temeraire snorted at him when he voiced his concerns.

"I don't think it's a bad thing if our friends want to be with us." He said as he nuzzled Laurence affectionately. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"You might be right, my dear." He sighed as he rested against Temeraire's soft nose. "You might just be right…"

* * *

"Tharkay." Laurence watched as he barely glanced up from feeding his fierce kestrel. "Could… We talk?"

He wordlessly hooded his bird and stood. There was an abrupt, lingering silence that made Laurence shift uncomfortably.

Tharkay gave him a knowing smirk. "Above or below deck?"

Laurence flushed slightly. "Below."

Tharkay nodded and followed him down the stairs to his cabin. Laurence's heart was racing, but he wasn't sure why.

"I…" He wasn't quite sure how to start either. "I… I wanted to thank you."

He seemed to be caught off guard. "Thank me for what?"

"For… Coming with us. You didn't have too. I mean, I'm glad you did, but-"

"But what?" Tharkay interrupted, thankfully sounding more mocking than accusing, even if the fact that Laurence wasn't being taken seriously was irritating. "Oh." A wide grin broke out over his tanned features. "You think I'm here because I feel obligated to be."

His tone was mater-of-fact enough to throw Laurence off. "Er, yes."

Tharkay stepped closer to him. Suddenly, the cabin felt a lot smaller.

"Laurence. I'm here because I _want_ to be here. With you." His meaning was initially lost on the blonde captain. That is, until Tharlay leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Laurence could have never imagined how soft those lips would be. Or how the slightest pressure could send shockwaves through his body. But in a few dizzying seconds it was all over and Laurence was left gasping for breath. Tharkay was idly playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Unless, of course, you find my presence… uncomfortable."

"N-nothing of the sort, I assure you." Laurence stammered in a daze.

"Good." He said, and leaned in again.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_Go look up DemonBunny on DeviantART! Her pictures are EPIC WIN!_

…_Review, please? Flames will be met with an army of Kaziliks. XD_


End file.
